Demon of the Night
by Amerique
Summary: When Cerebro detects a new mutant in Germany, he sends a team out to find the new mutant. What surprises and challenges lay ahead for the X men and the new mutant? Rated T just to be safe later on.
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my first X Men Evo fic, so be nice ^^ The X Men won't appear until Chapter 1, but this is just here as a bit of a background to my OC, James. You'll find out more about him in later chappies. (btw, he's the little baby in this too)  
**

**A/N 2: I used an online translator for the German in this, so bear with me if you speak German and something isn't right. The dialogue in italics, is just the translation for the German dialogue. **

**Also, if anyone notices something that needs fixing or anything, feel free to let me know. **

**I'll only update if I get enough reviews. (hint hint) Plus whenever I get a chance to type up the chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men, but I do own Adelle, Obert, Jaeger, Aimery and the masked dudes and the creepy old man and any other OC in the fic.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Prologue

It was a cool, eerie night in the German village known as Hegensdorf. A young couple were sitting in their cottage, snuggling together after eating a filling supper. The young man, no older then twenty-five, with curly light brown hair and brown eyes, had a protective arm around his nine-month pregnant wife. The couple were expecting their first child soon and both were very excited about the idea of having a little one running around. As they snuggled together, the young woman with strawberry blonde hair and the face of a fairytale princess, suddenly gasped loudly at the sudden pain she felt between her legs. Hearing her gasp, the young man looked at his young wife, concern written on his face.

"Mein liebes Kind, was mache ich falsch?" The man asked, the concern he felt being clear in his voice. _My dear, what's wrong?_

"Es-es ist Zeit." She gasped, holding her stomach. _It-it's time._

Hearing those words, the young man quickly got to his feet. Helping his wife to their bedroom, he helped her lay down.

"Entspannen Sie sich lieber, bekomme ich dann den Arzt." The man said as calmly as he could manage. Kissing her forehead, he turned on his heel and ran out of the room, soon exiting the house. Sprinting down the street, he took several corners, nearly plowing over several people, returning home from a hard day's work, along the way. Ignoring their angry shouts and curses, the man finally arrived at the doctor's home. Banging on the front door, he started shouting.

"Doktor Aimery! Doktor Aimery! Bitte öffnen Sie die Tür!" _Doctor Aimery! Doctor Aimery! Please open the door!_

Inside, the balding man known as the village doctor, jumped in his seat, then looked at the door. Recognizing the voice of one of his patients, he sat the paper he was reading, on his chair and hurried to answer the door.

"Obert? Was ist los?" The kind doctor asked. _Obert? What is going on?_

"Es ist Adelle! Sie ist in Arbeit!" The young man named Obert replied frantically. _It is Adelle! She is in labor!_

The good doctor's eyes got wide. "Lassen Sie mich meine Tasche." _Let me get my bag. _With that, he ran back into the house. A minute or so later, he came back, carrying a black doctor's bag. Without a word, the two ran back to Obert's home.

In the small cottage, Adelle was in even more pain then before as the baby grew closer to meeting the world and its parents. Being too busy trying to control her breathing as contractions began, Adelle didn't even notice her husband and the town doctor hurry into the room.

"Adelle, ist der Arzt jetzt hier." Obert said, rushing to his wife's side. _Adelle, the doctor is here now._

Said doctor was busy preparing the things he would need to deliver the baby. Once prepared, he washed his hands and forearms and then slipped on a pair of elbow length rubber gloves. Setting towels out to clean Adelle up and the baby, and to help hold the baby so it wouldn't slip out of his hands because of the gloves, he looked at the mother-to-be.

"Adelle, muss ich Sie, Ihre Atmung zu verlangsamen, nur ein bisschen," Adelle did as Arbeit said. "Gut, einfach weiter wie das Atmen, und wenn ich den Befehl zu schieben, so viel Druck machen wie möglich." The older man said calmly, yet in a tone that forced the hormone raging woman to listen. _Adelle, I need you to slow your breathing down just a little. Good, just keep breathing like that and when I give the order to push, push as hard as you can._

Several hours passed, it seeming like an eternity to the three occupants of the small bedroom. During those few hours, the elderly doctor gave Adelle different orders, mostly telling her to push and how to breathe. Finally, nearly twelve hours later, the sounds of a baby crying as it took its first breaths, filled the room. Glad to have the baby out of her, Adelle fell back on the bed, utterly exhausted from the strain of birthing.

After cleaning the baby and wrapping it in a soft blanket, the doctor looked at the two parents and smiled.

"Glückwünsche. Sie haben einen gesunden Sohn." Smiling still, he handed the fragile bundle to Adelle, who, despite her exhaustion, took the baby and smiled down at him. The baby was a pudgy little thing, its skin still a red color. It was bald, but no doubt would have a full head of baby hair by its first birthday. Mother and father gazed down at their newborn son, both smiling proudly.

Once Adelle was cleaned up and given a clean bill of health, the doctor left, promising to come back in a few days to see how she and the baby were doing. When the old doctor left, the young couple looked at their newborn son, both trying to think of a suiting name. After much conversation about possible names, the new parents picked the name Jaeger Curtis Schneider. After eating his first meal, little Jaeger was soon sound asleep, Adelle soon following suit. Smiling at his son and wife, Obert left the room so they could rest.

That night, while the young couple slept, a pair of dark figures snuck into the small cottage. Moving silently, their black outfits concealing them in the darkness, the two strangers made their way to the small nursery where a newborn baby slept. Grinning behind their masks, the two strangers picked up the small baby and just as quickly as they came, they were gone, leaving an empty nursery behind, knowing that come morning, the two young parents would wake up to a shocking scene.

Arriving at a lab, hidden deep in the woods, several hours later, the masked strangers took the baby into an office, where an older man dressed in a white lab coat, with coke bottle glasses and a severely receding hairline, was waiting.

"Ah, I see you brought the infant. Good, good." The man grinned, his voice scratchy.

"Yes sir. What do you want us to do with him now?" The taller of the two masked men asked his voice deep.

"Take him to exam room four. I want to do an examination of him to make sure he is perfect for the experiments." The nutcase scientist said.

With a nod, the two masked crooks turned and left to do as they were told. When they were gone, the crackpot old man started to laugh cruelly. From that moment on, young Jaeger's life would change forever…

* * *

**A/N 3: If ya'll want chappie one, you know what to do. I need at least 5 reviews before I'll update. I'll go as low as 4 reviews however, though 5 would be even better.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing an Evo fic, like I mentioned in the last chappie. So if someone is out of character or something isn't right, please let me know and I'll try to fix it later. **

**A/N 2: I've been practicing writing with accents, so I'm hoping I have Kurt's right. If not, let me know please.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In a large mansion, next to the Atlantic coast, a bald man watched as several teens battled against robotic clawed tentacles, flying saw-like blades, crushing walls and lasers. What normally would've been impossible for any person to even think of defeating, a group of teens were there, battling the robotic fiends. Unlike most people however, the group fighting were known as mutants. They were humans, but unlike most humans, they possessed unique abilities. Watching from up above, a blue furred mutant that greatly resembled a large gorilla, a muscular gruff man with big sideburns and a beautiful African American woman with long white hair, judged how well their students were doing. Reaching out to the large control panel controlling the entire danger room, the gruff man was about to send out another threat, when he heard an all too familiar voice in his head. The blue furred mutant and the white haired woman, also heard the same voice.

"_Logan, Ororo, Hank, Cerebro has detected a new mutant signature. I need you to come to my office immediately." _The voice of Charles Xavier echoed through their minds. Professor Charles Xavier was known to be the world's most powerful telepath. He was also the owner and one of the teachers at his mansion, which doubled as a school for mutants, or as he liked to say, 'gifted youngsters'.

With an irritated sigh, Logan, the gruff one, stepped forward.

"End simulation." He watched as the tentacles, blades, lasers and other training 'equipment' shut down, returning to its own holding space, waiting for repairs before the next use.

Surprised the training session ended early, the six teens looked up at the platform holding three of their four teachers. Before they could say anything, Logan's firm, but still gruff voice came over the intercom. "Prof. needs us in his office. But don't think that you'll be getting out of the end of this session." With that, he turned and stalked off, Ororo and Hank following him.

"I vonder vhat zhe professor wanted them for." Kurt thought out loud. Like Hank, Kurt also had blue fur, with a slightly darker shade of blue for his hair, though his was a darker shade than his teacher's fur and hair was. Unlike his teacher, Kurt had a long spaded, prehensile tail, only three fingers on each hand and two toed feet. His legs were animal-like, which made him have to walk slightly slouched over. He also had dimly glowing golden eyes, fangs, and pointy elf-like ears, earning him the nickname 'elf'.

"Beats me. But it must be important if he wanted them now instead of waiting until after the training session was over." Scott replied. Scott stood a good foot taller then Kurt, mostly because of Kurt's posture making him seem shorter then he really was.

"I say we like, sneak up there and find out." Kitty said. She was the youngest of the teens, Kurt being just a year older then she was.

"I dunno. If the professor wanted us to know what was going on, he would've called us to his office too." Scott said. Unlike his fellow mutants, with the exception of his girlfriend, Jean, Scott tended to be the one to think things through.

"Aww c'mon man, don't you wanna know what the prof's up too?" Evan asked. He was the third youngest, being just a few months younger then Rogue and a couple of years older then Kurt. Despite being Ororo's nephew, he was still treated like the rest of the students, though he did have the pleasure of having a family member living with him.

"Evan, if the professor wanted us to know, he'd have had us go with them. It's a good idea to just wait and see if he has something to tell us." Scott replied, getting slightly annoyed with his younger friends.

"Oh c'mon Scott. Like we're not hurting anything. So like, chill out." Kitty said, crossing her arms.

"I give up." Scott said, letting out a frustrated sigh. His girlfriend, Jean, just smiled and shook her head.

"Why don't me and you go out for a burger?" The red head asked, taking her boyfriends arm. Scott looked at her through his specially made visor and smiled.

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

"Great. And if the professor does want us, I'll know." Jean smiled. Like the professor, Jean could read people's minds. Not only was she a telepath like her mentor, she was also telekinetic.

With a smile, the two of them walked ahead of the younger mutants, soon disappearing around the corner as they went to their own rooms to get ready. The younger mutants shook their heads, heading for their own rooms. After changing into more casual clothing, Kurt let his curiosity get the best of him. Teleporting out of his room, he reappeared on the ceiling in the hall. Using his ability to climb on almost any surface, he silently made his way to the doorway to the professor's office. Thanks to his sensitive hearing, Kurt could hear everything being said as though he were standing in the room with the adults.

"So there's a new mutant in Germany that you wants us to go and check out?" Logan asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That is correct, Logan. I fear that their life may be in danger because of their mutation. This is why I want you to leave immediately." The professor replied, his hands folded in front of him, his elbows resting on his chair arms.

"Alright then Chuck. We're on it." Logan said.

"Very good." Professor X paused for a moment. "Kurt, you can come in."

Wincing a little, Kurt hated when he did things like that. 'Porting from the ceiling, he reappeared in the large office.

"Sorry for spying professor." Kurt said, clearly embarrassed that he'd been caught.

"It's alright. I was actually going to call you in anyway. I have a favor to ask of you." Xavier replied.

"A favor?" Kurt asked curiously. The professor nodded before speaking.

"I want you to accompany Logan, Ororo and Hank on this mission. There is a mutant in Germany that we need to find quickly. They're near your home town, so you can probably locate the mutant easier. We're not sure what kind of powers they have, so be careful."

"Yes sir. Let me get my image inducer." Kurt said, teleporting out of the room. He reappeared a few seconds later with a soft bamf sound and a cloud of sulfurous smoke. "Ready." He smiled.

"Good. You had best go now." Professor X said. With a nod, Kurt grabbed Logan's wrist with one hand, Hank's shoulder with his other hand and wrapped his tail around Ororo's waist before teleporting them to the hanger. Having supplied Hank with an image inducer for the trip, the small group was glad they wouldn't have to come up with a disguise for the ape mutant.

Boarding the X-jet, Logan and Ororo sat at the controls while Hank and Kurt sat in the seats behind them. Within a couple of minutes, the black jet was moving, steadily picking up speed as it got closer to the end of the runway.

Outside, a large chunk of the cliff side began to move, opening up to reveal a hidden entrance. The waterfall helping to hide the entrance, split in the middle as the giant boulder pushed up the middle of it, clearing the space for the X-jet to depart. Seconds later, the jet zoomed past, on it's way to Germany.

On board, Kurt was the most excited of the four, not having been home in almost three years. He was hoping to get to visit his parents before they left. Being as excited as he was, he was squirming in his seat, catching the attention of Hank.

"Kurt? What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nozing." Kurt replied, not noticing how restless he was.

"Are you sure? You are quite restless. I haven't seen you this restless since Christmas last year." Hank replied.

"Oh. Vell, I'm excited." Kurt grinned.

"Yes, I can see that." Hank chuckled. "Are you excited about seeing your old home town again?"

"Ja. Very excited. I haven't seen mein mozzer and fazzer in a long time."

"Well, after we find the mutant, we'll see about letting you visit them for a bit while we're there." Hank promised. Kurt's eyes lit up more, if that were even possible.

"Vielen Dank, Herr McCoy!" Kurt grinned. Chuckling, Hank nodded.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Wagner." The blue furred teacher smiled.

In the front seats, Logan rolled his eyes at the elf's excitement. Ororo noticed the look on Logan's face and giggled. Looking at her, Logan frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"You are, Logan." Ororo smiled.

"Humph." Logan grunted, not at all amused. Ororo just smiled and shook her head at him.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence, with the exception of Kurt's restless movements.

Back at the mansion, Kitty was looking frantically for the fuzzy elf. Phasing through walls and floors, she was getting desperate. Scott and Jean had left already, leaving Kitty, Evan, Rogue, the professor home alone, and Kitty thought Kurt as well.

"Professor!" Kitty yelled, phasing into the large office.

"Kitty? Whatever is the matter?" The professor asked, looking up at her.

"I like, can't find Kurt anywhere! He's like, vanished!" Kitty explained frantically. The professor gave her an odd look, then smiled.

"Relax Kitty. Kurt is fine. I sent him on a mission with Wolverine, Storm, and Beast. They'll be back in a few days."

At hearing that news, Kitty's expression changed quickly from one of worry to one of complete embarrassment.

"Oh, um, okay. Like, sorry I bothered you professor." Kitty said before phasing out of the room. The professor smiled and shook his head, chuckling to himself. While the students sometimes annoyed him, he cared about them all as though they were his own children.

Leaving the office, Kitty made her way to the rec. room to watch some TV for awhile, knowing Evan was busy now with homework and Rogue was in hers and Kitty's room, listening to her heavy metal music. Or as Kitty liked to call it, a bunch of screaming monkeys on stage.

With a sigh, Kitty flipped through the channels, eventually finding a half interesting movie to watch. As the less interesting bits came on, she found herself falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first official chappie. Please let me know how it was. Thanks! Remember, at least 5 reviews are needed for an update, though 4 is the lowest limit for an update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Hope ya'll like it. Don't forget to review at the end, thanks! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except James.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Töten den Dämon!"{1}

"Lassen Sie ihn nicht entkommen!"{2}

People shouted and cheered as the demon, which had been terrorizing their town for nearly two years, was finally caught. Tying it up so it couldn't escape, the townsfolk prepared a place in the town square to burn it. The demon looked at the people, his pink eyes wide from fear. Believing that look to be a trick, the people ignored it. A few brave men and boys came up to the demon and began to kick and beat him. As they did that, the remaining people cheered and applauded them. The defenseless creature tried to fight back, but thanks to the ropes and chains around his legs, arms and wings, he was nearly defenseless. His long bladed tail was still free, but he was afraid to use it, not wanting to hurt anyone with it.

Having enough of the beating though, he decided to use his tail to knock the others off their feet. Wrapping his tail around the ankle of one of the boys, he made him trip, causing him to stumble sideways into one of the men. From that point on, the men and boys fell, creating a bit of a domino effect. While they were down for the count, the demon quickly cut the ropes and chains with his tail, the blade at the tip being modified into a type of blade that could easily cut through most objects, including most metals. Once free, he quickly got up and took off on all fours, running as fast as he could go and as fast as the snow covered ground would let him. He didn't get far however. Turning a corner, he ran into one of the men who had gone to help set up a burning stake in the square. Being a big grizzly of a man, he frowned and grabbed the demon, preventing him from escaping again. Raising his fist, the man struck the demon's head, knocking him out instantly.

With a cruel laugh, the man yelled for his fellow towns' people that he had caught the demon. Dragging the unconscious creature to the square, they tied him to a heavy stake in the middle of a pile of wood and dried grass. Making sure there wasn't any way for him to get away, the townsfolk backed away to wait for him to regain consciousness.

Awhile later, the demon's eyes fluttered open. With a soft groan, he lifted his head, taking a moment to take in his surroundings. Finding that he was unable to move, he frowned and looked at himself. Strong ropes were wrapped around his chest, stomach and legs. His wings were pinned tightly between his own body and the large stake behind him, his tail tied up with his legs. Hearing people talking and moving around, the demon looked up. Looking upon the crowd, the demon couldn't help but look above, waiting for this to end swiftly. The crowd cheered as they prepared to burn their victim. Out of the corner of his eye, the demon spotted a strange man in a cloak. The man moved fast, but it was enough to have caught his attention. He could not see this stranger's face but something told him that he was different. Something special. This man did not cheer like so many others but stood there and trembled. Was it anticipation? Was he overjoyed? Or... was that not anger? As the demon looked closer, he could see other people dressed in the same cloaks as this newcomer. It disturbed him more than the fire that was to come. What where they? Who where they? There was a small flash of silver and a woman's scream. The crowd began to run at all sides. Seeing the cloaked people now running straight towards him, the demon began to feel himself starting to panic.

Fabric tore through the air to reveal a man with metal claws, hitting and knocking the man out, who was about to set the flame. The demon watch, a small bit of his fear being replaced by confusion. Was he not the only demon here? The man with claws let out a scream that belonged to no man or animal. Facing his claws towards the now scattered crowd, the big burly man watched one of his companions appear.

There was another wave of screams as a black figure flew towards the sky with its hands raised above its head. Storm clouds gathered and fog swept the town, making it next to impossible to see more then a few feet away.

Now the demon feared more of these beings than the fire he was suppose to have been swallowed by. He struggled with the ropes to brake free, but to no avail. Fear struck him as he saw the man climb to him. Claws came over his head. Fearing he was about to be killed right there, he closed his eyes and cringed.

He felt no pain. Only release. He opened his eyes to see that his hands and feet where now free. He looked up at the strange man almost in shame for some strange reason. "C'mon kid, we need to get outta here." The man said with a gruff voice. He was pulled at by the wrist and nearly dragged. Had the man not been holding onto his wrist and keeping him from falling, the demon surely would've ended up on his face several times, both from the fact he couldn't run well on two legs, and from his injuries he sustained earlier.

The cloak people where now gone. Only the clawed one and the one in the sky remained. Nobody was left in the village. All maybe locked in their houses in fear. He was taken into the forest and up near the mountains where a cave he knew of was hidden. After several minutes of running, the two finally reached the cave. Once in the safety of the cave, the larger man let the demon go. Falling backwards from being worn out, the demon sat there, panting hard. Finally catching his breath, he looked up, seeing three cloaked figures standing off to the side, the big man with the metal claws standing off to the side. Scooting back against the wall of the cave, the demon watched the four strange people, wondering what they wanted with him.

"Do not fear us," One of the cloaked figures said. It was obvious they were female from their voice. "We're your friends and we're here to help you." She finished, walking over and kneeling down next to the demon. Removing her hood, she revealed herself. She had dark skin and snow white hair, added with the face of an angel.

"Wer...wer bist du?" The demon asked his voice shaky.{3}

The woman looked at him and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

At that moment, one of the other cloaked figures walked over. Looking up at them, the demon bit his lip. However, when the figure removed their hood, he was shocked. Instead of what he was expecting to be a human, was someone who looked similar to him. Minus the wings, horns, claws and bladed tail. Not to mention the more human looking of the two was blue, while he was as white as snow.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sind Freunde."{4} The blue furred teen smiled. Because he could relate to the demon, he wasn't afraid at all like most people were. He could tell that even his friends were a little wary of the stranger. He knew that was mostly because this new person resembled a demon more then he did himself. "Mein Name ist Kurt. Was ist Ihr's?"{5}

Hesitating a moment, the white furred teen wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them his name or not. Deciding that they had a right to know after saving his life, he spoke. "James. Mein Name ist James."

"Es ist gut, Sie kennen zu lernen James. Das sind meine Freunde. Logan, Ororo, und Hank." {6}Kurt smiled. James looked at the others then smiled a little. Hank and Ororo smiled back, but Logan just gave him a nod, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall of the cave.

Walking over, the ape man stopped next to James. "Lets take care of those injuries, shall we?"

Blinking, James looked at Kurt, not sure what Hank said. Chuckling, Kurt translated, "Er sagte:" Lassen Sie uns kümmern sich um die Verletzungen, ja?"{7}

Nodding, James moved so Hank could get a better look at his injuries. After a thorough exam, Hank found the most severe injury James had, was a few badly bruised ribs. "Well, not much I can do for you here. But once we get home, I'll be able to wrap your ribs for you." After a quick translation from Kurt, James nodded and got to his feet.

"Do ve have time to visit mein parents?" Kurt asked, looking hopeful.

Hank looked at him a moment, then smiled. "I think we can make up some time to visit them before we go, Kurt."

"Danke Herr McCoy." Kurt grinned.

"You're welcome Kurt. Now then, lets get to the X-Jet and get James here a disguise before we go." Hank said. Grinning, Kurt grabbed Ororo's hand, taking Hanks hand in his free hand before wrapping his tail around Logan's waist. Taking James' hand, Hank smiled at him, letting him know to hold on. Before James could ask why, the five of them reappeared in the X-Jet. Startled, James backed away from the group of mutants, nearly tripping over his own tail.

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe gerade teleportiert uns in die X-Jet."{8}

"Teleportiert?"{9} James asked, watching him.

"Ja. Das ist einer meiner Mutante Fähigkeiten."{10} Kurt replied.

Nodding some, James looked around before sitting down in one of the back seats. It was a bit awkward to sit there because of his wings, but after a bit of moving around, he found a comfortable spot. While he got comfortable, Hank went about finding him a disguise. It proved to be a challenge, mostly because he couldn't find anything to hide James' wings as well. In the end, he gave up, unable to find anything that would work. It was then decided that James would have to stay on the plane while Kurt visited with his parents, which suited James just fine. It meant that he could get some rest, which he felt he desperately needed after the night he had. While Kurt left, Hank, Ororo and Logan stayed behind, though they waited outside for their friend to return. They decided to let James have some peace and quiet before they left.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of German here ^^ For those of you who speak German, sorry if any of it is wrong. My only resource was some online translators, so no guarantees that any of it is right. I did try to get it as right as I could though.  
**

**{1} "kill the demon!"**

**{2} "Do not let him escape!"**

**{3} "Who..who are you?"  
**

**{4} "Do not worry. We are friends. "**

**{5} "My name is Kurt. What is yours?"  
**

**{6} "It's good to meet you James. These are my friends. Logan, Ororo and Hank. "**

**{7} "He said, 'Let us take care of the injuries, alright?"**

**{8} "It's okay. I just teleported us into the X-Jet."**

**{9} "Teleported?"  
**

**{10} "Yes. That's one of my mutant abilities."**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since starting this fic, James' appearance has changed (thanks to the inspiration of a Halloween role play me and a friend did.** **So from this point on, his appearance will be what is described in this chapter. I may change it later on in the olderchapters, but for now, ignore the old description of him. Also, for a picture of him, check out my profile. There'll be a link to a site that has a pic of him there in case someone wants a better idea of how he looks. **

**Also, big big thaks to everyone who's reviewed so far. And as always, if there's something I can improve on or fix, please let me know. Next chapter will be up once it's typed up. **

**Disclaimer thingy: Nope, not mine. And more then likely, never will be mine either.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Enjoy and please review! Danke!! (Thanks!!)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The trip back to America was relatively quiet. Even though James and Kurt both had similar issues, James refused to so much as look at him. Sighing, Kurt had given up trying to hold a conversation with the winged mutant. Once back at the mansion, Logan lead the group to the large elevator that would take them to the first floor, Logan waited for James to follow. Hesitating, James was about to turn and run off, when he heard a low growl coming from the oldest of the group. Turning to look at the source of the growl, the young mutant bit his lip at the look his new teacher gave him. With a look that said 'get on now or else' from Logan, James sighed and got on the elevator. Logan stood near the doors, his arms crossed while he and the other passengers waited patiently, or in Logan's case, impatiently, for the elevator to reach its destination.

Finally, with a ding, the elevator stopped, the doors opening. Without a word, the five passengers walked off, Logan in the lead. Following close behind, Ororo smiled back at James, who was watching the ground as he walked. Hank walked beside the younger furry mutant, keeping an eye on him, Kurt walking on his other side. Walking down the hall, it took the small group almost five minutes to reach Xavier's office. Stopping outside the closed door, Logan knocked loudly.

"Chuck, we're back." He announced in a gruff tone.

'_Good. I see you found our young mutant.' _Charles replied back, via telepathy.

'_Yeah, we found 'em. Got there just in time too. Some crack pots were about ta' barbeque him.'_

'_I see…go ahead and bring him in. I will call the other students down.'_

Without another word, or rather, thought, Logan grabbed the door handle. Turning it, he pushed the door open and walked in. Seeing Charles sitting at his desk, his eyes closed and two fingers to his temples, he could tell he was busy calling the others.

Looking around the large room, James was clearly amazed. Never in his life had he seen a room as big as this one was. While the others were talking, he wandered over to a bookshelf and began looking at the books. Most were in English so he couldn't read them, his english being even more limited than Kurt's, but he found a couple that were in German. Curious, he picked those two out and looked them over. He wasn't the best reader around, but he could read a bit. After escaping from his lab prison, he had picked up old newspapers and old, forgotten books, pronouncing every word as carefully as he could. While he'd never been able to figure out what most words meant or how to pronounce them, he did learn enough to be considered literate. Looking back, James saw the adults were busy talking. Hiding the small books in his uncomfortable, worn out pair of jeans, he turned to face the older people, looking towards the door as a group of young teenagers came in.

The buzz that was the friends talking soon stopped when they saw what looked like a true demon. James' appearance made him even more demonic looking than their fuzzy blue elf. What really separated James and Kurt's appearance from each other, was the extra fingers on James' hands, his claws, wings, red eyes with slitted pupils, blood red spines that ran down his back and tail, the backwards facing blunt tipped spines on the end of his tail, two ram like horns of the sides of his head that were black, and his jet black fur and hair. And while Kurt only had two toes on each foot, James had four. Three main toes, each sporting 3 inch long claws and two dewclaws just below his hocks. Like Kurt, he had faun like legs, pointy ears and fangs. However, unlike Kurt who occasionally ran on two legs, James always run on all fours, finding it was much easier to keep his balance thanks to the extra weight on his back.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest student." Charles said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Facing James, Charles smiled. "James, I would like you to meet the X Men. This is Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat. Her ability is phasing through solid objects."

"Like, hey there." The brunette known as Kitty smiled, waving at James.

Smiling, Charles continued the introductions. "This is Evan Daniels, codename, Spyke. He has the ability to shoot bony spears from his body."

"Hey there man." Evan greeted with a grin.

"Scott Summers, codename Cyclops, can shoot a powerful optic beam from his eyes."

Said mutant nodded and waved before the professor continued.

"Jean Grey has the ability of telepathy and telekinesis."

"Hi there, nice to meet you." The red head smiled.

"And this is Rogue. She can absorb the abilities and memories of others through skin contact."

Rogue leaned against the wall and waved a bit, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And you've already met Logan, Ororo, Hank and Kurt. Logan has retractable metal claws that shoot out from his knuckles. He can also heal remarkably fast. His codename is Wolverine. Ororo

Has the ability to control the weather. As such, her codename is Storm. Hank is a former high school teacher, but is now one of the teachers here at the mansion. His Codename is Beast. And Kurt here, can teleport, climb almost any surface and he blends into the shadows. His codename is Nightcrawler. And like you, he is from Germany." The professor said, finishing the introductions.

James looked at the professor, then to the others, waving a little to them in greeting. Although he didn't understand some of what the professor said, he understood enough to figure out that everyone there, with the exception of Rogue and Jean, had another name and like him, had special abilities. He was also surprised and somewhat relieved to know there were others out there with similar mutations like his. A good example of that was Hank and Kurt's fur color. Both had nearly the same shade of blue fur. While Hank was more ape like, Kurt was more like James.

After a bit of talking with everyone, or rather, listening on James' part, the teens all left, leaving the adults and James in the room. Before Kurt could make it out the door, he heard his name called. Turning, he looked at the one who called for him.

"Kurt, I would like you to show James around the mansion. Also, you two will be sharing a room from now on." The professor said, his hands folded together in front of him.

"Yes sir, professor." Said mutant replied.

"Also, I would like for you to help him with his English and help translate things for him if he doesn't understand something. From what I've seen, he doesn't seem to understand a lot of English."  
"I'll do vas I can, professor."

"Good. Now go on then," Charles smiled. "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Ja?" Kurt asked, turning to face his mentor.

"Let James know to return those two books he's got when he's finished with them."

Smiling, Kurt nodded then walked out of the room, his new roommate following a few steps behind.

The tour of the mansion took nearly two hours. Kurt made sure to show James where everything was, where the food was kept in the kitchen and so on. He even made double sure to warn James about the Danger Room, knowing he would likely have his first training session by the end of the week. Kurt ended up doing most of the talking, finding that James wasn't very talkative, despite having someone around who could speak his own language.

The final stop on the tour of the mansion was the room James would be sharing with Kurt. Walking inside, Kurt saw that someone had been busy moving in another bed and dresser, along with a new bedside stand and lamp.

"Looks like somevon vas busy vhile ve vere gone." Kurt said, looking around. Going over to the bed he knew was his, Kurt flopped down on it, stretching out. After the long flight to and from his home country, the changing time zones had him worn out. Watching Kurt for a moment, James turned and went over to the bed he knew to be his. Looking at it, he sat down and sighed a little before looking around the room. Like the professors office, this room was huge. He had discovered that just about every room in the mansion was huge. After another quick look around the room, James laid down on his side, his back to his roommate. His wings were partly spread out, his tail draped over his legs, the spiky tip twitching and making soft thumps each time it hit the mattress. It wasn't long before the demonic looking mutant drifted off to sleep, his tail twitching once in awhile.

Across the room, Kurt was also sound asleep, having fallen asleep just moments before James.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this ^^Anywho, here's the next chappie. Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me how ya'll liked it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Lightning flashed brightly, lighting up the night sky as thunder boomed through the smoky air. All around, people were screaming and running for their lives as fires burned out of control. The X-Men scrambled around, helping everyone that they could, all the while trying to fend off their enemy. When everyone in the immediate area was safe or as safe as was possible now, the X-Men turned all of their attention to the threat. High in the sky, a shadowy figure loomed, large wings spread wide and eyes glowing a blood red. It stretched a clawed hand out as though it was reaching for something in front of it. Glowing red energy started to swirl around the figure's hand, soon taking on a spherical shape. Within seconds, the figure held a brightly glowing reddish orange sphere of energy. With a fanged grin, the enemy twisted its body around, swinging its arm. The sphere left the figure's hand, flying at a high velocity towards the X-Men below._

_On the ground, the X-Men scrambled to get away from the rapidly approaching sphere. Teleporting quickly, Nightcrawler managed to get his teammate and adopted sister, Rogue, teleporting again to safety. However, before he could go back for his other teammates, the sphere hit the ground, immediately expanding into a dome that grew rapidly. Anything and everyone near it was instantly disintegrated. Realizing they would soon be caught up in the killer dome, Nightcrawler grabbed Rogue and began to teleport away from the ever growing dome. Reappearing nearly a mile away from the epicenter of the still expanding dome, Nightcrawler fell to his knees, the rapid teleporting and previous fighting leaving him exhausted. Seeing her adopted brother could no longer teleport, Rogue quickly removed her gloves, planning to touch Kurt long enough to take his teleportation to get them out of there. However, just as she was about to touch his face, a dark shadow appeared above them. Looking up, she saw the familiar face of the one she used to think of as a friend. _

_With a sinister smirk, James pointed a finger at Nightcrawler. Before the two teens could react, a bolt of lightning shot out from the tip of James' finger, hitting Nightcrawler right between his shoulder blades. Screaming in pain as electricity ripped through his entire body, it wasn't long before the powerful current caused Kurt's heart to stop, silencing the furry mutant for good. Rogue watched in horror as her teammate…no…her brother, slumped forward, his body twitching from the electricity. _

_Laughing, James lowered himself to the ground. Rogue glared at him through tear streaked eyes. _

"_Vas zhe matter, Rogue? Is your little brozzer dead?" James taunted. _

"_Why are you doin' this?" Rogue asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking._

"_Vhy? I'll tell you vhy. Now zhat zhe X-Men are out of zhe vay, I vill destroy humans. And if ozer mutants get in my vay, zhey vill be killed." James said in a cocky tone._

"_You're sick. Why do you want to kill humans?" Rogue asked angrily._

"_Because humans hurt me. Zhey vill all know how I felt. But zhat is zhe least of your vorries now, because now you vill die." James replied coldly. Raising his hand, he made a bolt of lightning strike Rogue in the chest. The electricity went through her entire body, making her scream in pain. _

Sitting up in bed, Rogue looked around, sweat dripping down her face. Realizing she was in her room, she ran a shaky hand through her two colored hair, letting out a shaky sigh. Pulling the covers off, she got out of bed and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Getting to the kitchen, Rogue went to the fridge and opened the door, grabbing the jug of milk from the top shelf. Turning, she went to the table and sat the jug down before going to the cupboard and getting a glass. Turning back to the table, she nearly walked right into a blue, furry form. Letting out a startled yelp, she backed away before looking up to see Kurt standing there, a look of surprise on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rogue scolded.

"Sorry." Kurt replied sheepishly. "I take it you can't sleep as vell?"

"Not when Ah'm havin' nightmares." Rogue said a little snappishly.

"Do you vant to talk about it?" Kurt asked, getting himself a glass out of the cupboard.

"Not really." Rogue replied, pouring some milk into her own glass before passing the jug to her little brother.

"You know zhe professor vill ask you about it later, right?"

Rogue sighed and sat down. "Ah know."

"Zhen vhy not talk about it now so you don't forget it later?"

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" The older mutant asked, giving Kurt a dirty look. Kurt just grinned as he put the milk jug away before sitting at the table next to his sister. "The nightmare was about…him."

"Him who?" Kurt asked curiously.

"James...Ah dunno why, but Ah got this bad feelin' something is goin' to happen. And he's going to be involved."

"You vorry too much. I vill admit, he's strange, but vas could he possibly do to be dangerous?"

"Kurt, think about it. We don't even know what his abilities are. I mean, he's gotta have some other ability besides flyin'"

"I suppose. But maybe he's like Scott and his abilities are too dangerous to use around ozer people, especially in zhe danger room."

"Ah guess that could be…but Ah still don't trust him. He's just too quiet and he avoids everyone when he can."

"I vouldn't vant to be around anyvon eizer if zhey tried to kill me. And vith no von around, zhere's no reason for him to talk. Plus he can't speak in English very vell yet."

"Well, Ah still don't trust him."

"You are also forgetting zhat he's only been here a day. Give him time. I'm sure he vill start talking to us more in time."

"Whatever." Rogue said, finishing her glass of milk. "Ah'm goin' back ta bed." With that, she got up and took care of the glass before heading back to her room.

Watching her go, Kurt sighed a little. He knew some of what she said was true. James was strange. Not only was his mutation more severe than his own and Mr. McCoy's put together, but he was also quiet…too quiet, even for someone new. Being the caring person he was though, he would give James a chance first to prove he wasn't bad, just shy. He also knew how it felt to look like something from a horror movie and knew how scary it was to be in a strange place. While he hadn't exactly gone through the same thing he saw nearly happen to James, Kurt had had his fair share of abuse when he was younger. While his parents cared deeply for him, the people in his old hometown weren't anywhere as understanding as his parents were.

With a sigh, Kurt got up after emptying his glass. After washing it and putting it away, he teleported back to his room. Looking over at the bed that belonged to his new roommate, Kurt realized it was empty. Frowning some, he looked around the room, thankful for his excellent night vision. It didn't take long to find the missing mutant, perched out on the balcony, sitting in a similar fashion to himself, though the way James sat was more gargoyle like. His long tail rested on the ground, clearly a good two and a half feet longer than Kurt's was.

Hearing someone approaching behind him, James turned his head to see who was there. His red eyes glowed brightly in the dark, giving him a very frightening appearance. Seeing it was just Kurt, James turned his attention back to whatever he'd been looking at.

"Vas are you doing?" Kurt asked, walking over to him.

James didn't answer; he only continued to look out into the night. Suddenly, he shifted position before jumping off the balcony and landing silently on the floor before walking back inside. Going to his bed, he laid down on his side, his back to the door and Kurt's bed. Pulling the covers up, he closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep. Kurt watched him, clearly confused and a bit spooked by that. Even he made a small thud when he landed on the floor. And at least he had the courtesy to respond to someone when they talked to him, even when he was in a bad mood. Forgetting the spooky way James moved, Kurt crossed his arms and frowned some. _'Maybe Rogue is right…no, he's probably still trying to settle in and he did have a rough day today…oh well. I'll just keep an eye on him.' _He thought to himself. With a small sigh, he walked in and closed the doors behind him before going to his own bed and climbing in under the covers. With one more quick look over at James, Kurt closed his eyes and was soon sound asleep as well.


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I've had this on hold for a couple of months. I've only just found the time to get this chapter finished and the next one started on. Anywho, I hope this more than makes up for the wait. It's longer than usual and I went over it at least 3 times to fix stuff. Next chappie will be up soon as I can get it finished. In the mean time, enjoy and please review! ^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Over the next three months, James settled into life at the mansion. While he was still quiet and avoided most people when he could, he'd proven time and time again in the Danger Room that he was a talented fighter. There had even been a couple of occasions where he and Wolverine had fought against each other, James outmatching the gruff Canadian both times. To say Logan's pride was hurt then was an understatement. When he wasn't kicking Logan's rear or training with the others, Kurt was doing his best to teach him English. While James was a quick learner, he was also very stubborn. And that tended to lead up to some heated arguments between the two fur balls. Despite them bickering during James' lessons, the two got along. Mostly. Little did they know though, all hell was about to break loose in the mansion.

Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Evan and James, were sitting in the rec. room, Ororo having insisted that James join the other teens for a movie. James wasn't happy about that and was clearly showing it with the glares he kept passing around.

"Dude, he's freaking me out." Evan whispered, watching James glares at them on the other side of the room.

"He totally like, looks like a demon now." Kitty whispered back, shuddering.

"He is a bit scary. But I vouldn't vorry much," Kurt replied. "I mean, look at me. I'm not exactly vhat you vould call cute and friendly looking."

"I like, guess so. But I like, totally wish he'd stop looking at us like that. It's like, really creeping me out." Kitty replied.

"I know what ya mean. Maybe Aunty-O will change her mind about this." Evan said.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue got up and walked over to James. She could tell by the sudden, but almost unnoticeable, change of expression on his face that he could hear everything they were saying. And it was obvious he didn't like it.

"Don't let them bother ya. Ah know how ya feel about not wantin' to be around people." Rogue said, leaning against the wall next to the chair James was occupying. "Ah used ta be the same way. But they're nice people. Ah'll admit they can be pretty annoyin' at times, but really, they're good friends."

James looked up at her, his red eyes glowing faintly. "I don't need freunds."

"I used ta think Ah didn't need 'em either. But Ah was wrong. If it wasn't for them, Ah'd be getting' into a lot of trouble with the Brotherhood Boys."

"I don't need freunds." James said again, this time speaking with a low growl.

Sighing, Rogue shook her head, unfazed by the growl. "You say that now, but one day, you'll need us."

Getting very annoyed, James glared at her. Standing up, he pushed her away from him. Stumbling back, Rogue nearly fell into a glass cabinet, but was lucky enough to catch herself in time.

The others looked at them, shocked. Evan got up and ran over to Rogue, but before he could reach her, James grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him across the room. Kurt and Kitty, the latter of the two screaming, watched in horror as their friend hit the wall, going straight through it into another room. Not even blinking, James stormed out of the room, followed by a very ticked off Kurt; Kitty and Rogue staying behind to help Evan.

"Vhat is zhe big idea??" Kurt yelled, quickly catching up with his irate roommate.

"Leave me alone!" James snarled, turning to face Nightcrawler.

"Nein! You could have seriously hurt mein friend!" Kurt snapped, not at all phased by James' attitude.

"I don't care!_"_ James yelled, clenching his fists. His claws dug into his palms, making them bleed a bit.

"I do care! If you can't stop hurting mein friends, zhen leave!"

"I don't have to leave!" Before Kurt could get another word in, James swung his arm around, his fist connecting with Kurt's jaw, sending him to the ground. Landing on his back, Kurt had a look of complete shock on his face. James was glaring daggers at him, his teeth clenched tightly together. His tail whipped around behind him as he watched the down X-Man. Kitty, Rogue and Evan came running out of the room, Evan not seriously injured. Seeing their friend on the ground, they looked at James with hateful eyes. Seeing Scott, Jean and Logan running down the hall towards them, James snarled a bit before turning and running off in the opposite direction.

Reaching the younger mutants, Scott helped Kurt to his feet.

"What happened here?" Logan asked gruffly, noticing the damage in the rec. room.

"That…that freak happened!" Kitty blurted. "He like totally lost it and threw Evan into the wall, then like hit Kurt!"

"James did this?" Scott asked, shocked.  
Logan frowned and looked in the direction James had run off.

"Red, contact Chuck and tell him what happened. Cyke, take care of the kids." With that, Logan headed down the hall, intent on tracking James down and giving him quite an earful, along with quite a lot of time in the Danger Room.

In his room, James slammed the door shut behind him, then walked over to the doors leading out to the balcony. Climbing up on the rail, he sat down, his legs hanging over the side. His tail was twitching on the ground behind him. Resting his arms on his lap, he looked out across the landscape, seeing the ocean in the distance. A short time later, he heard someone knocking on the door. Or more like, banging on it. Letting out an annoyed growl, he stood up on the rail, ready to fly off if he had too.

"Open the door, kid. I know you're in there." Logan said firmly. When he didn't get an answer, he shook his head then kicked the door in. Walking in, he soon spotted James on the balcony. Storming over to him, Logan grabbed his tail before he could try anything.

"Let me go." James said in a menacing tone.

"You don't tell me what to do, bat boy." Logan snapped.

Growling deeply, James turned quickly and slashed Logan across the face with his claws. Logan's head whipped to the side, blood running down the side of his face. Within a matter of seconds, the wounds stopped bleeding and quickly began to heal. In less than thirty seconds, not even a scar remained. Looking at the younger mutant, Logan gave him a dirty look.

"Big mistake, bub."

Without another word, Logan grabbed James by the arm and threw him into the room. Walking over to him, Logan kneeled down next to him, unsheathing his claws from his knuckles. Pressing them against James' throat, Logan spoke in a low voice. "If you ever try to hurt one of the other students again, you'll have me to deal with. Then you'll be locked away for the rest of your natural life. Understand?"

James looked up at him then nodded a little. The last thing he wanted was to be locked up again.

"Good. Now I want to see you in the Danger Room in one hour. You don't show up, I'll track you down and make you wish you listened." With that, Logan retracted his claws and stood up before leaving the room, leaving the now frightened James alone. Sitting up, he sighed, not noticing the black raven sitting on the balcony, its beady black eyes watching him.

Getting to his feet, James turned to go to his bed, but stopped when he caught sight of the black bird.

Cawing, the raven spread its wings and flew away. James watched it go and then shook his head before lying down without a second thought as he fell into a restless sleep.

_The wind blew violently outside the laboratory as a storm rolled in. Rain started to fall, slowly at first before turning into a downpour. In a small cell, a dark figure was huddled in the corner, shivering. Rats scurried about, squeaking and fighting over the uneaten tray of food left by a guard earlier in the day. Hearing clanking down the hall, the rats scattered and hid while the figure looked up. Hearing shouting followed by more clanking, the young child stood up and made his way to the barred door. Grabbing the thick bars with his tiny clawed hands, he looked out of the cell, trying to locate the source of the sound. Just then, a man, who the figure recognized as one of the heartless guards that patrolled the halls, run out of a cell just down the hall. He turned and started to fire his gun at an unseen enemy in the cell. Before the guard could react, a black blur flew out and hit him in the face. In the dim light, the child in the cell could see that the blur was in fact, a large bird. Watching as the guard fell motionless to the ground and the bird fly back into the cell carrying something in its beak, he whimpered and slipped back into his corner. Hearing the familiar sound of a cell door being unlocked, the child listened as what sounded like clicking, steadily grew louder. Looking up when the sound stopped, he let out a startled gasp when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes watching him. The owner of the eyes glared at the child, a menacing look on their face. The person looked no older than the child was and like him, they had fur and wings, along with a tail and unusual hands, feet, and legs. However, what was most different, was the color of the stranger's fur. Instead of black like his own, the stranger's fur was snow white. In places there were blood splatters from the recently killed guard. And sitting on the person's shoulder, was the bird from before. _

"_In time…you are next to die…" The person said, his voice sounding like a low hiss. The child whimpered and huddled into the corner more, scared. _

_Laughing cruelly, the person vanished into thin air._

Waking with a startled scream, James sat up quickly, his eyes wide. He was breathing fast and sweating a bit. Blinking, he looked around as the last of the nightmare faded from his mind. Sighing once his breathing was back to normal, he looked at the clock which read 3:09 am. Running a hand through his hair, he looked towards the doors leading to the balcony.

"Zhat raven…I've seen it before…but vhere?" He asked himself. Shaking his head after a minute, he decided not to think anymore about it tonight. Lying back down, he tried to go back to sleep. At first he was unable too, but in the end, sleep won out and this time, he fell into a quiet sleep.

The next day, James was awoken by loud banging on the door. Sighing, he pulled the covers off and got up. Going to the door, he opened it to find an angry looking Logan standing there. Grabbing the younger mutant by the ear, Logan started to pull him down the hall without a word.

"Hey! Let go! Zhat hurts!" James cried, struggling to keep up to spare his ear the pain.

"Shut it, hairball." Logan snapped.

"Vhat's going on?" James asked, wincing when Logan tightened his grip on his ear.

"Ask me another stupid question and you'll be in the Danger Room for the next three days straight without so much as a bathroom break." Logan snapped. Deciding that was his cue to be quiet, James didn't say another word, but continued to wince and grit his teeth. Seeing they were headed for the hanger, James wondered what was wrong. Or more like, what he'd done wrong. Soon however, his questions were answered, only to have new ones replace them. The hanger was a total mess. Mud was everywhere, sticking to the walls, floor, X Jet and even the ceiling. The jet had dents all over it, along with some nasty scratches and even a flat tire. The scratches on the jet were clearly claw marks, each spaced evenly apart. Aside from the mud and destruction to the jet, the rest of the hanger was also in despair. Tools were scattered everywhere, as were tree limbs from the trees outside.

"Mein Gott….vhat happened?" James asked his eyes wide.

"You should know." Logan snapped his temper close to the boiling point.

"Vhat?" James frowned, looking at the enraged Wolverine.

"Some of the other students said that they caught you in here last night, trashing the hanger. And your scent is all over the place." Wolverine spat.

"Nein…I haven't been in here. I vas in mein room last night."

"Yeah, and I was wearing a little pink tutu through the mansion last night." Logan growled. "You have until tonight to have this place spotless and the X Jet looking like new. If you don't get it done, I'll make you train so much, your sweat will be sweating. Got it?"

"But…zhis is not fair! I didn't do zhis!"

"I don't care what you say. One day is all you have. And if I were you, I'd get started." With that, Logan turned and left, leaving the black furred mutant alone.

Sighing, James looked around. Shaking his head, he got to work, all the while wondering who would frame him like this. In the end, he realized that any of the students could've done it. But how they were able to mask their own scent was a mystery to him.

Twelve hours later, Logan returned to the hanger. Not hearing anything being done inside, he frowned. "The little hairball better not be slacking off…" He grumbled as he walked inside. Much to his surprise, the entire hanger was spotless, looking even cleaner than it had before the incident. Looking at the X Jet, he was surprised to see it looking even better than new. Not a single bit of evidence remained to show it had even been damaged. Walking around, Logan inspected the entire hanger, clearly pleased with the way it looked now.

"The little hairball actually did a decent job…but where is he?" Logan wondered, looking around. Not seeing James anywhere, he just shrugged and left.

In his room, James was sitting on the balcony railing, his legs dangling over the side. He was exhausted, but his mind was working hard, keeping him from sleeping. _'Who would get me in trouble? Dumb question…everyone here hates me…so it could've been anyone.' _He thought to himself. With a sigh, he looked up at the full moon. It was a clear night and the stars were clearly visible in the dark sky. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, James stood up on the railing. Looking up again, he took a deep breath before leaping off the rail. Spreading his wings out in mid-fall, he glided above the ground for a few seconds before flapping them and steadily rising higher into the sky. Even though he was exhausted, he wanted to clear his mind. And what better way than to go flying. Thanks to the sensitive fur and hairs on his wings, James was able to find a warm current of air to glide on, helping to save what little energy he had left.

Down below, a pair of red eyes watched James. A deep growl seemed to echo through the trees, going unnoticed by James. Hissing something in a foreign tongue, the stranger watched as a raven flew out of a tree, heading right for James. Catching up to him, the raven flapped its wings, closing the distance between it and James' face. Before he even noticed the big black bird, James felt a sharp pain right next to his left eye. Yelping in surprise, he rubbed the side of his face, thinking at first that a bug had hit him. That thought quickly vanished however, when he felt another sharp pain, this time on his ear. Frowning, he looked over, surprised to see a raven flying next to him. When it pecked him again, he growled irritably.

"Cut it out you verdammt bird!" James yelled, swatting at it. Ticking the bird off more, it screeched, then started to peck at his face viciously. Growling, he tried to fight it off, which made him loose focus on where he was going. As he fought to get away from the bird from Hell, he unknowingly flew down, getting dangerously close to the ground and other low obstacles. Seeing that it was getting too dangerous to fly near James now, the raven turned and flew into a nearby tree, landing on a branch to watch. Looking up, James saw that he was headed straight for a large tree. Not having enough room to maneuver because of other trees and brush, he braced for impact by folding his wings tightly against his back. Hitting the tree at full speed with a sickening crack, the force of the impact shook the entire trunk, making a few dead leaves fall off the branches above.

Up in the other tree, the raven moved from side to side on its branch, clearly pleased with itself. It cawed before leaping off its perch and flying away, not even giving a second look at the injured teen.

Back at the mansion, everyone slept soundly, unaware one of their own was now missing. Come morning, just a couple of hours before the sun came up; Logan went through the mansion, waking everyone up for a Saturday morning training session.

"Time to get up. You have ten minutes to be in the Danger Room or else you'll be doing fifty laps around the mansion before breakfast." Logan said as he pounded on the door to every room, repeating the same warning message to all of the students. Smirking as he made his way from the last room, Logan had a feeling that at least a couple of the younger mutants would be running later.

It didn't take long for everyone to be gathered in the Danger Room after much complaining and grumbling. While some adjusted their uniforms, others yawned and scratched themselves as they tried to fully wake up. Giving them all a firm look, Logan mentally counted heads, checking to see who was missing and who wasn't. He already had two students running laps later and was eager to add others to that list. Letting out an irritated grunt, the gruff Canadian grumbled before speaking loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Anyone seen Batty?"

The students looked at each other and around the room, all muttering amongst themselves. Taking the muttering as a 'no', Logan grew more irritable. He already didn't care much for James. And his absence was only adding to his dislike of the unpredictable teen. "Everyone wait here. I'll be back soon." Logan ordered before leaving.

"I wonder why James isn't here." Evan wondered out loud.

"Probably too lazy to like, get out of bed." Kitty replied.

"Maybe…but somezing doesn't feel right." Kurt said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well, I like, don't care if he shows up or not. Good riddens to him." Kitty said, crossing her arms. Kurt looked at her, surprised.

"Keety, I'm surprised." Kurt replied, the surprise clear in his voice.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. No one likes him, so like, who cares if he's gone or not?"

"I like him."

Kitty gave Kurt a very strange look at that. "You like him? After what he like, did to Evan? The guy can't like, be trusted."

"Maybe, but you veren't zhere vhen Herr Logan, Herr McCoy, Storm and I found him."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, curious now. Kurt just shook his head.

"It is not my place to say. But I vill say zhat I understand vhy he's zhe vay he is."

Kitty gave Kurt a strange look, but said nothing else. A few minutes later, Logan returned, clearly not happy. "Alright, change of plans. We're going on a hunting mission."

"A hunting mission? What're we hunting for?" Evan asked, curious.

"It's not a what, it's a who. James is missing." Logan replied gruffly. "Now, we're going to search with partners. Evan, you and Rogue search the mansion and the grounds. Kitty, you and Kurt have the woods. Scott, you and Jean search town. I'll check everywhere else."

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves before getting with their partners and heading out. Logan followed the teens out, planning to let James have it when they found him.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES!

This is not an update. I just wanted to let anyone reading the story, that I'm not gonna be able to update until I can get the files off my computer hard drive. The computer finally died on me, so I'm unable to access the story. I will update soon as I get the file and chappie finished.

Also, I am planning to rewrite the story, starting from the prologue and on up to chappie 6, which I've decided to just go ahead and rewrite (as I have no idea when or even if I will be able to get the files off the other computer). The story will stay up, but the chapters will be different once the rewrite is done. It will not be updated until all chapters up to 6 are finished, or in 6's case, very close to finished.


End file.
